


I'll Tell You Why You Kill

by adhna



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Chaptered, Multi, Sexual Content, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhna/pseuds/adhna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and B are prison inmates and L just likes to fuck them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You Why You Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not set on the title so that might change at any time. Sorry this is so short, I wanted to post something quickly to get the idea across. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to send feedback! Thanks.

"Do they give tetanus shots around here?"

"Ask the last guy who died of rabies."

"I'm fucking serious. These bars don't even have a single hint of metal in them anymore, I'm sure."

"Jesus, you're in prison. Did you expect a lollipop with your quarterly check-up at the dentist too?"

Light leans against the wall with a sigh, anxiously trying to avoid any contact with an open wound. Hungry men begin to flock out of their cells as lunchtime is loudly being announced-it's worsening Light's dreadful headache that's been lingering for an entire week now.

"Come on, let's eat," Beyond casually leaves their cell and enters the cafeteria with Light almost hiding behind his slim figure.

"Fucking act like the wuss you were back in the cell and you'll find yourself being fucked in the bathroom's end stall. You hear me?"

Light says nothing as they both queue up in line for their food.

"I'm going to be sick," Light holds his stomach as a whopping serving of "Sunday Surprise" is slopped onto his tray. It looks grimy and spoiled and completely inedible.

Beyond nudges him hard with his elbow and gives him a menacing stare that would imply his near death. "What the fuck did I just tell you?"

"Alright, stop looking at me like you're about to saw my fucking ankle off."

"Actually, I'm more of a neck kind of guy," he places his tray at a bench already occupied by twenty other people and starts playing with his food, almost massacring it.

Light sits beside Beyond, the only person he knows in this godforsaken place. It's only been half a day and he's already been daydreaming of the bedroom he once fantasized of killing himself in many times. He's come to the realization that he would no longer have the chance to die there, let alone step foot into it.

"Do you even eat this stuff?"

"Sometimes," Beyond answers. "Other times I like to clog the toilets up with it."

Light doesn't particularly like the image of what he's about to put into his mouth being down the toilet. He shoves it away from him and drinks a glass of water instead.

"What's the matter?" Beyond asks, still poking at his food. One would think there was genuine concern in his voice if they weren't looking at the nasty smirk on his face.

Light watches Beyond's jaw clench as he tries bending his spoon; he notices how his entire face becomes tense, how his dirty hair falls onto his somewhat broad shoulders, and how his stubble has grown way too fast in the past twenty four hours.

"Don't look at me like that here. You have absolutely no idea about prison culture, do you?" his spoon's bent and his expression is annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just spaced out for a second."

He slides his spoon inside his underwear and gets up from his seat with a strange look from Light. "Lunch's over, it's time to get to work. You done?"

"I was done before I even started."


End file.
